This invention relates to digital cameras, and more particularly to a digital camera adapted to reproduce any one of thumbnail image and original image recorded through compression.
The conventional digital cameras are arranged to expand original image data in each of a normal reproducing mode and a continuous reproducing mode so that the expanded data can be displayed on an LCD.
However, it takes as long as about three seconds to expand the original image data. Therefore, there has been a difficulty in shortening the period of renewing the image in the continuous reproducing mode.
Therefore, it is an primary object of this invention to provide a digital still camera which is capable of shortening the time period of reproduced-image renewal in a continuous reproducing mode.
According to this invention, a digital camera adapted to reproduce any one of thumbnail image and original image, comprises: a mode setting means for setting any one of a normal reproducing mode and a continuous reproducing mode; an original image reproducing means for reproducing an original image in the normal reproducing mode; and a thumbnail image reproducing means for reproducing thumbnail images in a continuous manner in the continuous reproducing mode.
When a normal reproducing mode is set, an original image is reproduced by the original image reproducing means. On the other hand, when the continuous reproducing is set, thumbnail images are reproduced by the thumbnail image reproducing means.
In one aspect of this invention, a reproducing mode is switched over between the normal reproducing mode and the continuous reproducing mode, depending upon an operation of the indicating button used to indicate reproduced-image renewal.
In another aspect of this invention, the flag is set when the indicating button is in an on state, and the flag is reset when the indicating button is in an off state. A state of setting the flag is representative of the continuous reproducing mode, while a state of resetting the flag being representative of the normal reproducing mode.
In one embodiment of this invention, the flag is set when the on state of the indicating button continues for a predetermined time period. In this setting state, the thumbnail images are reproduced in a continuous manner. Incidentally, the thumbnail images are magnified to a size of the original image.
In another embodiment, the flag is reset when the indicating button is turned to the off state. In the setting state is produced the same original image as the thumbnail image lastly reproduced when the flag is reset. The original image is renewed each time the indicating button is depressed.
According to this invention, the thumbnail images are reproduced in the continuous reproducing mode. Accordingly, it takes less time to expand data, thereby shortening the period of reproduced-image renewal. Further, in the normal reproducing mode an original image is reproduced, thereby preventing against degradation in image quality.